gamesimfandomcom-20200213-history
Mastermind
Mastermind '''is an espionage third person shooter being developed by Helix Studios. '''Mastermind '''will be released on Xbox 360 in Turn 21. You are the Mastermind. Play as the mysterious Adam Worth, the criminal mastermind who inspired Arthur Conan Doyle's character and Sherlock Holmes' nemesis, Professor Moriarty. Plot The setting of Mastermind takes place in the 1800s. '''Plot Chapter I: Adams Express Tired of being simple crooks, the gang attempts their biggest robbery yet, that of a cash box transported by an Adams Express wagon. Jason Williams dies in this chapter and Charlie Bullard goes to jail. Chapter II: Escape Tunnel Adam and the gang manage to break Piano Charlie out of jail using an underground tunnel. They use the same method to rob the National Bank. Frank Potter dies in this chapter. Chapter III: 'Betrayal Adam and Charlie's friendship is in danger because of their shared love for Kitty Flynn. Max Shinburn gets arrested and agrees to rat out his buddies. The two friends are now on the run. Max/ Charlie/ Kitty die in this chapter. 'Epilogue Worth and Bullard/Flynn escape to Europe. 'Moral Choices/Decisions' Mastermind also features some moral choices/decisions, such as: The player can choose to either help the love interest or the best friend. Based on his choice, the main character escapes to Europe with either him or her. Mature Themes & Violence Warnings - Characters visiting brothels, no nudity or sexual acts. - Dialogue contains sexual innuendo. - Violence, use of blood. Game Mechanics The game is open world. The player is free to explore the city as he wishes. Each chapter has his own feel, with the city evolving as years go by. Chapter I: Has 5 main missions. This includes extorting information about the Adams Express transport, gaining trust from Marm so you can get better weapons etc. Has 10 side missions. Small robberies, asking for protection money etc. Has 2 loyalty missions. Loyalty missions give your gang special attributes if completed. Chapter II: Has 5 main missions. This includes getting Charlie out of jail and preparing for the bank heist. Has 10 side missions. (New activity: Poker game) Has 2 loyalty missions. Chapter III: Has 5 main missions. Has 5 side missions. (New activity: Corrupting policemen) Has 1 loyalty mission: Either for Kitty or for Charlie. This affects the game's ending. Difficulty Modes - Easy difficulty - Medium difficulty - Hard difficulty - Hardcore '(Unlocked upon completion) Soundtrack Mastermind's soundtrack is usually tense, especially during heists and robberies. Characters The story of Mastermind revolves around the Sherlock Holmes' inspiring criminal Adam Worth. The characters in Mastermind are as follows: '''Adam Worth ''(You) - Calm, calculated and intelligent. He is the mastermind of the group. He is not a violent person and prefers heists with no casualties. Charlie Bullard '- Cheerful, loyal and a talented musician, Piano Charlie, as they call him, is Adam's best friend and the safe-cracker of the group. '''Max Shinburn -' Arrogant, hot tempered and mischievous, Max is the one most blatantly defiant of Adam's authority. Even though Adam and him don't see eye to eye, he is part of the group for his amazing gunmanship. 'Jason Williams - '''Polite and submissive, Jason doesn't seem to fit in the crime world. He accepted to work as their driver because he needs money to pay his father's gambling debt, whose being kept captive by a rival gang. '''Frank Potter '- Tough and dumb, yet well-intentioned he is the muscle man of the group. 'Kitty Flynn '- Charming, kind and beautiful, Kitty stole the heart of both Adam and Charlie. 'Marm Mandelbaum '- A domineering female entrepreneur that helps Adam and his gang rise to the top. Alternate Endings There are two alternate endings available in Mastermind: '''Ending '1':''' Escaping with Charlie Adam helps Charlie deal with Max and then they escape to Europe. Kitty is killed by a rival gang. '''Ending 2: Escaping with Kitty Adam saves Kitty from a rival gang and she agrees to flee with him to Europe. Charlie is killed by Max. Mastermind: Boss Edition "Mastermind: Boss Edition" Contains: - Mastermind Novel: Prequel to the events of the game. Find out the origins of Adam Worth. - Concept Art - Adams Express Wagon figurine - Map: Discover secret side missions with a detailed map of the game. Reception Mastermind received a mixed reception upon release. The gameplay was unanimously pleased, though reviewers were divided on whether it became repitious by the end. The graphics were panned as being similar to an early 360 launch title. Still, reviewers praised the story and gameplay as the strongest points. IGN "Mastermind is both a success and a failure in my eyes. It provides a very unique sort of gameplay in a genre we're all familiar with. It's an open world game, and sees the player assume the role of Adam Worth, criminal mastermind. The game sees you, along with your gang, going through several heists and missions together. You get occasional moral dilemmas, but they don't change that much in the story. Now, this is an open world game, so the gameplay can make or break it. I'm glad to report that Mastermind provides some gameplay, mainly in the form of espionage. Fans looking for a pure shoot-em-up fest need not apply. The game can be quite challenging with how to solve certain scenarios, and certainly pushes your limits. This brings me to my first, and main complaint. The game, while diverse, does tend to get quite repetitive. I found myself rather bored by the end, and while the story's enough to keep you pushing forward, around 13 hours of gameplay,and it does get old. The graphics aren't too pretty either, it looks similar to a 360 launch title. The game does control good, and the tale is an interesting one, however. So, in the end, this is a decent first effort by Helix. They show they know how to craft good gameplay, now they just need to make sure to evolve it as the game progresses, and they'll be good to go. As it stands, this is a great game stuck in an average game. Still, I'd recommend picking it up, it's unique and fun. I'd wait for a sale, though." OVERALL SCORE: 6.5/10 GAMESPOT "Mastermind is a game that's going to be criminally underrated, because the majority who play it simply won't get it. The game isn't meant to appeal to modern audiences, but instead a niche group of gamers who can appreciate art in a game, and a style of game that isn't designed for 14 year old Call Of Duty fans, but instead, a more patient, appreciative crowd. I loved every single mission, and while the mission design in itself may be repititious, the missions themselves aren't, due to the fantastic gameplay. The graphics aren't too great, but it doesn't detract from the overall experince. Dare I say, it even adds to it? Solid gameplay, a strong story, and interesting characters make this one a great game, and recommended to all adult gamers." OVERALL SCORE: 8.5/10 GAMETRAILERS "Mastermind simply fails to find its grounding. It's an espionage game, but the mission structure's repetitive designs quickly bares its ugly fangs. It wants to be an open world game that encourages exploration and side quests, but meaningless moral choices and half-baked design keep you from wanting to explore. It wants to have an intelligent story with a deepening plot, but some of the characters become so annoying that it's impossible to focus on the story. Now, I can say that the gameplay is fun, while it's fresh. A few new mechanics get introduced as you go along, but it still becomes old very quickly. The story, bar the annoying characters, is a solid tale that In enjoyed playing through. I'd say give Mastermind a pass, rent it if you must, but prepare to be disappointed." OVERALL SCORE: 6/10 Category:Games